


Have You Got A Minute

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet little fluffy story about Louis and his secret admirer, Liam...Carrots, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Got A Minute

  
Louis could not figure out who was leaving little notes on Harry's doorstep, addressed to him. One Direction had just released Take Me Home the week before, and Louis had been staying at Harry's house while his flat was being remodeled. The group was spending day upon day doing promotional gigs, so they were hardly ever home. But when they were home for a few days there was something left on the doorstep, nearly every morning.

"Hey mate, there's another one..." Harry yelled from the front door. He was headed out to get a copy of the Sun and a coffee from the corner store.

"Really? What is it this time?" Louis asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Just a note..." Harry answered, handing the envelope to Louis. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"No, Haz, I'm going to have a cuppa tea and read my note." Louis replied as he returned to the kitchen to wait for the kettle to whistle. He sat down and slit the envelope open with a butter knife.

Dear Louis,  
I love how your eyes light up when you smile.  
I'm glad you sing more on the new album.  
Your friend.

As usual, it was typed, with no indication at all of it's origin. Whoever it was knew that Louis was staying with Harry, and not at his own flat. They also knew when they were home, as nothing was left there when they were out of town. It had to be someone pretty close to them.

As the weeks of their massive amount of promotion passed, Louis and Harry spent a lot of their free time speculating on who Louis' secret admirer could be. They even told the other boys about it and got their opinions.

"What was it this morning, Lou?" Niall asked as Harry and Louis arrived at his flat. Paul was to pick them up soon, for the trip to the airport. They were headed to Germany for a day.

"Just a bundle of carrots this time." Louis answered, munching on one of said carrots.

"So it's someone who has known about us from the beginning." Liam suggested.

"Not necessarily, Li...all of those videos from X-Factor are on YouTube." Zayn added.

"True...anybody hearing about us for the first time this morning, could know everything about our time on x-factor by tonight." Liam agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens. I'm going to Doncaster tomorrow. If stuff shows up there, then I'm really gonna get freaked out." Louis added.

"Don't worry, mate. It's probably just a fan..." Liam added as they got into the SUV with Paul.

"Or some crazy stalker just waiting for an opportunity to get you alone." Zayn felt the need to yank on Louis' chain.

"Not helping, Zayn..." Harry smacked Zayn upside the head, and squeezed Louis' knee as he sat beside him.

"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure it's nothing." Harry added as he could tell Louis was getting genuinely worried.

Liam sat quietly in the back seat. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He'd wanted to just give Louis' self esteem a little boost, but now it was verging on creeping. That and he'd had a huge crush on Louis since day one. Maybe the carrots were too much. He'd have to tone it down a bit. Well, he wouldn't be leaving anything for a few days. Maybe now was the time to quit altogether. Maybe, thought Liam, I should just grow a set and tell him how I feel....and maybe not.

And quit it did. A day in Germany, and the weekend in Doncaster gave Louis a much needed break from his admirer. But, when he returned to Harry's house on Monday morning, there was another note. Louis snatched it up and used his key to get in.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Louis yelled from the doorway.

"In the kitchen, Lou!" Harry's voice could be heard along with sounds of cooking and the lovely smell of bacon.

"How was Doncaster?" Harry asked as Louis passed behind him, grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Lovely as always. And your weekend?" Louis replied with a question.

"Quiet. Spent most of it with Grimmy." Harry answered as he plated the eggs and set them along with the bacon on the table.

"What's it say, this morning?" Harry asked as they began to eat. Louis had opened the note and set it next to his plate.

"Dear Louis,  
Hope you had a nice trip home.  
Your friend."

"OK, so it's got to be someone who works for management, or the label. Who else knew you went home? Anybody spot you there?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. I never saw any paps. Actually, I didn't even get mobbed by fans, either. It was really a quiet trip." Louis answered.

"That's good. Have you checked the internet this morning?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Louis replied, and then his fingers flitted over his phone. He checked his twitter mentions while Harry checked the unual news feeds, Entertainmentwise, PerezHilton, The Sun.

"It doesn't look like anyone spotted you, Lou. Sugarscape doesn't even mention it." Harry said into the silence that was stretching out between them.

"Well, the real test will be later this week, when I move back to the flat. There's no way for anyone to get in." Louis figured it would all stop there.

It didn't stop there.

"Harry...I'm gonna call the police." Louis announced as soon as he'd gotten to Harry's house. They were all meeting there for lunch and a little relaxation time before more promo work later in the week.

"Why, Lou?" Niall asked as he checked out what was in the skillet on Harry's stove. Fajitas! Yes!

"I'm back in the flat, and the notes keep coming..." Louis was becoming really worried.

"Could be security is getting paid off to deliver the stuff." Liam added quietly as they began to eat.

"You live there, Liam, you know what the guys at the gate are like. They are hardcore, by the book. It can't be security, but maybe it's someone in the management office, or maybe maintenance." Louis argued.

"Whoever it is, Lou, you need to put an end to this. Maybe it is time to call the police." Harry added his opinion.

Later that night, Liam stood on the doorstep of Louis' flat. On the brief walk from his place on the other side of the complex, he repeated what he needed to say to Louis over and over in his head. He was screwed...he didn't know how he was going to do it. He rang the bell and waited for what seemed like hours.

"Who is it?" Louis' nervous voice rang out from the other side of the door. He didn't even use the peephole to see who it was.

"Liam..."

"Oh, sorry, Li. Come in." Louis opened the door and leaned the golf club against the wall.

"No problem, Lou. Listen...um...have you got a minute." Liam asked timidly. Louis looked closely at him. Louis could faintly remember a time when Liam looked so insecure and uncertain about himself. But that was years ago during their X-Factor days.

"Sure, mate. Come, sit down. Can I get you something?" Louis asked, indicating his cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Tea would be lovely, thanks." Liam answered. Louis retreated to the kitchen and was back after only a few moments with a second cup of tea. Just how Liam liked it, 1 sugar, no cream.

"Now, Liam, what's troubling you?" Louis asked his friend.

"Well, ehm Louis...I'm sorta...I mean, ehm it's me..." Liam looked at the floor and then the wall and then finally at Louis. Louis was just sitting there staring at Liam, waiting.

"English words in complete sentences would really help me out here, Liam." Louis smiled at him and continued to wait.

"Sorry...your admirer...well, er...it's me." Liam finally spit it out, and then sat there awkwardly staring at the floor.

"You're the one that's been leaving things for me?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why, Liam?"

"Well, at first I just wanted to brighten your life after you and Eleanor broke up... Then when we were recording you seemed to be so insecure, so I thought it would help your confidence...You know, give your ego a little boost..." Liam was speaking so softly, Louis had to sit closer just to be able to hear him.

"Anything else, Li?" Louis asked quietly. He could tell Liam wasn't done.

"I can't..." Liam looked away, wringing his hands nervously.

"Spit it out, man!" Louis scared Liam with his outside voice.

"I've got a crush on you!" Liam yelled back. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Liam, don't go." Louis said softly, putting his hand on Liam's arm.

"I just didn't want you to be worried about a stalker. I should have stopped a long time ago."

"Liam, sit down." Louis insisted, pulling Liam over to the couch and making him sit down.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I'm an ass. I'll go now." Liam stood up, just to be pulled back down to the couch and literally sat on by Louis.

"How long?" Louis asked Liam, his eyes searching out Liam's. Liam was looking everywhere but at Louis. Louis gently grabbed Liam's chin and turned his face until he could look into Liam's big brown eyes. Louis scooted off of Liam's lap and sat down beside him.

"Bootcamp."

"Damn, Li. Why didn't you tell me?" Louis asked.

"Too busy, then, well, you had Harry." Liam replied.

"Had Harry? Did you think Harry and I were..." Louis couldn't even finish the sentence before he started chuckling.

"Well, you moved in together as soon as we left the X-Factor house."

"Because I was Harry's legal guardian..." Louis smiled at the look on Liam's face.

"You were?"

"Don't you remember Anne and the paperwork I signed the day we moved out of the house and went home for a week before we got our flats in London?"

"No Lou. Think back, I was pissed 'cause my mum had me packed up and leaving before Anne had gotten there that day..."

"That's right. We all had a thing for her, then, didn't we..." Louis said with a laugh at how immature they all were then. Liam, too, smiled at the memory.

"Liam, I was the only one of legal age then, Anne didn't want Harry living in London without a guardian. That's why we lived together until he turned 18 and bought the house." Louis laid his hand tentatively on Liam's that was resting on the couch between them. Liam looked down at their hands and tried to sort out the millions of thoughts in his head.

LIAM'S POV

Oh crap, his hand is on mine. Does that mean he likes me, too? Maybe I should just ask him how he feels. Yeah, right, like Louis would actually be attracted to me. Get a grip on yourself, man. OK, so if I just pull my hand out from under his I can maybe get out of here with a shred of my dignity intact. Shit, now he's slid his fingers in between mine. He's running his thumb across mine. OK, I'm gonna look up at him now. Here goes nothing. OK, he's smiling...he even has the smile crinkles by his eyes. Awwww, the blue is all warm and sparkly. Oh crap, he's moving towards me. He's just licked his lips. I think he's gonna kiss me!!! Oh my God, I can't breathe!!! Ok I have to slant my head, but which way??? Left!?! Right!?! DAMMIT!!!

"Breathe, Liam...relax...this isn't rocket science."

Oh God, I'm such an ass.

"You're right, Louis. I have done this before."

OK, so I'm just gonna put my hand on his face and hold it still so I can tilt my head and just maybe give him a little kiss. OK...did it...Wow, that was really nice. His lips are soft and warm and....

"I've had a crush on you, too, Liam."

"Well, then, I guess I can stop sneaking around in the middle of the night, now, can't I?"

"Yes you can, Liam."

OK, now we're gonna have a proper snog......


End file.
